The Replacement
by Gracefrankie
Summary: Hermione gets jealous of Lavender and Ron, so to get back at them she decides to go out with Draco Malfoy.


"Won-Won", she called, "come over here". Ron walked over to Lavender and gave her a kiss. "Look what I got Won-Won for his birthday Lauren" she pointed to the necklace with L+R engraved on it. "He loves it, you should get Paul one, for his birthday!" She and Lauren went into a deep conversation about them.  
Ron walked over to Hermione "Hi Hermione".  
"Hello" she muttered and walked off to the other side of the court and sat on a bench. Ron followed her, but about a metre away from her, he found that he couldn't go any further, she had used a charm on him.  
Draco Malfoy walked into the courtyard. "Draco, come over here" she called. He reluctantly walked over to her with his hand in his pocket where his wand was. When he reached her she stood up and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away, but he went back in and they continued in this for about five minutes until they had class. They walked to potions together, holding hands.  
Ron grabbed Lavenders hand and pulled her away from Lauren, kissed her, then walked to class holding her hand. After class Hermione disappeared with Malfoy, Ron grabbed Lavenders hand and walked her to the Great Hall for dinner. Neither Hermione or Malfoy was there.  
Ron then recounted what had happened to Harry, who had a meeting with Proffessor Dumbledore. At first Harry didn't believe him, then he saw that neither of them weren't there. When dinner had finished they walked up to their Common Room, to find Malfoy sitting on a chair next to the fire with Hermione on his lap, snogging.  
Harry goes over to them and says to Hermione "shouldn't you be doing your homework?" But she just flicked her hand at him signalling him to go away.  
The next day Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry, "hi" she said causually as though nothing had happened. Ron stalked off and Harry replied with "what are you doing with Ferret, he has called you a mudblood for six years and now you are snogging him all over the place. Bringing him into the Commom Room, what were you thinking? Ron's not talking to you anymore."  
"What, does Ron think that he controls who I date or something, he is being so immature. I mean you are going out with Ginny and Ron's going out with Lavender, why can't I go out with someone?"  
Harry sighed "yeah, you can go out with someone, just not Malfoy".  
Hermione looks like she was just about to go off at him when Draco called out "Mione, babe, come over here". As she walked over Harry realised that she had been wearing lipstick and mascara and had done her hair up.  
As she kissed Draco a smudge of red came off, a contrast to his pale skin.  
In potions Hermione partnered up with Malfoy and Harry with Ron. "Malfoy? What was she thinking? I mean seriously Ferret? Lavender and Ginny are Griffindors but she chose a Slytherin! And she is snogging it everywhere!"  
A week later Harry nor Ron had spoken to her or her to them. "Ginny you have to understand, I love him", she sighed, "I can't help it if Harry and Ron don't like my boyfriend".  
"Yeah but we're talking about Malfoy, Ferret, the boy who has called you Mudblood for years and now you're going out with him."  
"His name is Draco, Ginny, not Malfoy, can't you just accept it Ginny? I would if you went out with Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle. He's sweet and nice and cute too, I mean this eyes and his jaw, oh and he works out too Ginny, his muscles..."  
Ginny sighs "okay Hermione, you are my best friend, so I guess I have to accept it... And why the hell would I go out with Goyle or Crabbe! They define gross!"  
Hermione smiles "and what about Blaise?"  
"He's different."  
"In what way?"  
"He's not as stupid as they are, I guess"  
Hermione smiles,"goodnight Ginny"  
"'Night"  
Ginny soon fell asleep.  
"So Hermione, what's Draco like? Is he a good kisser" Lavender questions.  
"Is he strong, I bet he is" Pavarti adds  
"Is he romantic?"  
Hermione smiles again "yes, yes and yes!" She giggles, completely out of character.  
"Did you hear that Dumbledore is going to hold a Christmas ball?"  
"No I didn't Lavender"  
"Do you think he will take you?" Parvarti looks like she's about to burst with excitement.  
"Yes" Hermione says  
"You should wear a pink and white dress robe, low cut, with flowers" Decides Lavender.  
"Or maybe a light blue, floor length one with-"  
"I know, I know" shrieks Lavender.  
And then the girls talked the night away about the dress robes they would wear.  
The next day Hermione did her hair and Lavender did her makeup and stepped out of the portrait hole to find Draco waiting for her. Her swept her up and kissed her. Ron stepped out with Lavender on his arm. "Sorry, didn't know that something was happening out here" muttered Ron and he sped off to the Great Hall with Lavender chasing after him.  
"So about the Christmas Ball-"  
"I will come with you" Interrupted Hermione.  
"Good, but what will you wear, I need to make my dress robes go with yours"  
"Well, I'm going to wear a knee length dress, sleeveless, black and white, well white with black lace over top, with a black bow around the waist and black earrings and with white heels and a matching clutch."  
"Sounds beautiful, babe" Draco said and leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. Much more romantic then Ron would ever be.

"Ron, Hermione has changed, people do change, just for her, she has changed for the worst."  
"Yeah but-"  
"She's not coming back, she has Draco now." His name on his tongue felt like poison.


End file.
